


【茸D】卖身契

by touttuvaHR1234567



Category: Jjba - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touttuvaHR1234567/pseuds/touttuvaHR1234567
Summary: 本来打算反社会但不小心答应了个坏男人要签协同
Relationships: Dio Brando/Giorno Giovanna
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

【茸D】卖身契

之前打算写ABO的时候想过两个方向，当初看感觉主轴有点类似但现在看起来倒是还好就继续写了，大概把故事背景描述一下，本来想写sugar daddy但越写越不对、完全不对，续写随缘

Summary：本来打算反社会但不小心答应了个坏男人要签协同

*大学生A茸律师OD，这里採用英国民法成年为18岁

*ok?↓

==========

*

世界上诚然有着诸多弔诡的事情，这让乔鲁诺花了好多年的时间去成为一个存在主义者，但偏偏——谁都知道人类是习惯动物，那些简直不合理的事情只要能去适应，就会变成......委婉一点的说法是传统，直白一点叫同流合汙——偏偏就是因为能适应，或者说不知道哪个环节的阴错阳差，人类往往有着令人发指的趋吉避凶天性，甘愿做那不起身反抗的奴隶。

究竟是什么造就了这荒腔走板的机制大规模运转？或许是某个风驰电掣的颁布政策，政府需要立竿见影的效果，某些操弄者缩压期限的三读通过——任谁都想得到随着时代演进，二级产业三级产业飞升至高等教育的普及之于社会大多数人来说，除了文明科技更迭过于迅速，还有最为致命的一点——或者说，对大环境最为致命的一点，就是当人们意识到自己在有限的生命之中能添加更多期待的色彩、追求掌握知识的途径变得如此简单，市场机制有那看不见的手好好地运作：一切安定的人们总会回归到最本源，那个探索我自我本心的最本源，生命价值的最本源——当自己能在一定限度或的喘息的自由、掌握自己的生命，想做的事情有那么多，要负的责任有那么大，是否还行有余力产下下一代，有能力教育他们融入这转眼刹那瞬息万变、或许一不小心自己的想法便会过时的社会？

总结一句，少子化的时代来临了。

那还真是拜国家个人资料库完善所赐，在文明开放的自由恋爱时代，居然还能推行给相容匹配度高的适婚Alpha和Omega配对的政策。先不说刚开始很多生物医学专家首先跳出来反对，若是担心高龄产儿带来基因风险明明是冷冻精子冷冻卵子甚至代理孕母就能解决的问题，光是在限制自由方面指不定就要请大法官释宪这究竟算不算违反人权；更引起轩然大波的是后继又通过到了法定年龄以上未登记结婚者要课单身税，或许政府是以为早早开放同性婚姻已经拓宽异性恋同性恋双性恋的选择权，但也惹得其他性倾向的人民游街抗议，甚至一阵子疯狂推行起‘我要和我的爱狗／袜子／镜中的自己结婚’运动，举国上下鸡飞狗跳。

然而在乔鲁诺出生到长大时，这些越想越诡异的政策已经被大多数人接受了。他在十四岁分化为Alpha、并在那个对他爱理不理或许该称之为母亲(听说他是收养的，或者什么关系的寄人篱下，她没详细告诉过自己，自己也和她不太亲近)的女人往他身上扔健保单位配给的教育手册，多少还觉得社会福利制度做得还不错嘛；之后离开了那个名义上的家独自在外租屋，随后在升学制度与金钱考量入住学校宿舍。但直到他十八岁生日——就是昨天晚上，手机震动收到一封电子邮件讯息说：亲爱的乔鲁诺・乔巴拿先生，由于您的户口名簿尚未更改为登记结婚之版本，根据国家资料库比对基因相容性已经寻找到与您匹配的Omega...什么什么的，而他看了看政府传来的对方的个人讯息简直满脸问号。

他一个十八岁的Alpha竟然和一个三十二岁的Omega匹配，什么玩意儿。

那时候他想，这到底怎么比对的，难道那个三十二岁的Omega在十八岁的时候没被催婚过吗？还是因为十四年前这个政策还没推动？不管怎么样都过于奇怪了吧。加上印象中有些旧版医学将三十岁的怀孕Omega定义为高龄产，或许现在医学发达，这条界线可以稍稍延后一点吧，但不管怎么说都——不对，他还没打算造人贡献社会——乔鲁诺思考一滞，他看着对方的职业栏写着律师一职，盘算着约个时间见见对方吧，如果对方跟他一样觉得这配对机制是什么鬼东西说不定可以一起讨论要不要搞社会运动。

乔鲁诺走回房间打开电脑，重新连上电子邮件的网站讯息，思索一番还是拨通了私人讯息网上那个叫DIO的三十二岁Omega的电话。可惜的是私人手机号码不见得会写在讯息栏上面(也是，毕竟这太超过了)，政府给的是他律师事务所的电话，而晚上十点估计不会有人接，在几声忙音后果不其然的转接到语音信箱，他想了想还是向对方留下希望明天下午两点见面的讯息，挂断电话叹了一口气。

说到底自己还是个学生，更何况大多数人工作后也不见得有自己的办公室电话，这种情况下对方收到的会是什么样的个人讯息？乔鲁诺百思不得其解，只希望对方看见他的证件照不要觉得太呆就好。

但或许是对方真的很忙碌的样子，几近隔天中午乔鲁诺也没接到对方的回拨，想着总该不会那位叫DIO的先生没有看见政府发送的讯息，以为这是一通恶作剧电话吧？他姑且思考了一下，翻起了昨天查询大众交通工具路线截图的站名，他大概从学校出发去火车站搭车，之后转公车再步行一段路就可以到达对方的事务所。

说不定对方真的有注意到那通语音留言，要是自己不出现才真的会被当作骚扰电话吧？乔鲁诺揉揉眉心，翻翻时刻表确定火车时间后走去便利商店随便买个果腹的东西，顺带腹稿着等等见到对方该说点什么；还觉得指不准对方是想等到有空档的时间再来处理这件事，是不是自己太急躁了？

不过当乔鲁诺站在律师事务所门口时，发现他大概想多了。那是一个胸口挂着银色名片牌、黑字写着‘T・D’缩写字样的男人看他在那儿徘徊很久，终于忍不住把他抓进去——您没有预约吧？DIO先生基本上不接未成年的案子——那位先生这么说，还不等乔鲁诺回答一句‘我已经成年了’，便把他安置在前面的接待沙发上给他一杯水，让他在这里稍坐一下。

乔鲁诺的眼神东看看西飘飘，看着牆上的装饰挂画和几张相片，那位先生进了一扇看上去隔音效果相当不错的厚重大门，他也只能安静的等待。

几分钟之后他被请了进去，而那位接待先生微微鞠躬后便退出房间。乔鲁诺顿时觉得自己就像被扔到一个陌生环境的小动物(好吧，确实就是)，却又带着几分好奇，毕竟他终于见到那位叫DIO的Omega。他看上去被岁月如此宽待，也可能是带着一副近用眼镜看上去比较显小，乔鲁诺咽了一口口水，那位Omega还翻阅着手上的文件，他只能呆呆的站在离桌子稍微斜前方的地方，想着该如何开口。

最后还是对方阖上手上的薄本子，摘下眼镜轻轻用左手食指和中指按按内眼角的地方，身体靠上椅背说道：“我不接学生案件，有需要我可以给你其他律师的联络方式。谅在你敢独身过来找我的份上，说是我DIO转介绍的不会不给面子。“

”呃...很抱歉我并不是要打官司，我......“

乔鲁诺未说完的话一顿，他看着眼前那个好看的男人挑起眉终于正眼看了自己，或许是少了眼镜的柔和总觉得那双眸子看上去十分有威慑力，”哪个学校的？我不收实习生。“

这种氛围弄得乔鲁诺很尴尬，或者说和他预想的完全不一样。他本来想、或许对方也跟他有一样的困扰，或者说是个看他年纪小所以可能会待他友善的大人，大家一起心平气和坐下来好好讨论这件事顺便骂骂政府之类的......看看现在吧，他当时大学面试都没感到这么有压力。

没有选择只得硬着头皮把简讯打开、手机递给对方叫他自己看的乔鲁诺觉得自己肌肉有点过于紧绷；DIO接过手机用左手拇指稍稍滑动讯息，乔鲁诺看着人微微敛眉沉吟一声，随后把手机还给自己，动动手腕做个示意他靠过去的动作。

乔鲁诺迟疑了一下把手单撑在桌面上半身探了过去，后者接下来的动作快到他吓了一跳——DIO冰凉的手指轻轻贴上他的颈部，感觉好像被人的鼻尖撞了一下，“还真的是Alpha，难怪一踏进来就让人有股烦躁感，但也不排除我本身对小朋友没什么包容度。“

...也太瞧不起人了这人真的能好好相处吗。乔鲁诺想，或许一开始对一个素未谋面的人用社经地位衡量而怀有什么期待果然是愚蠢的，这种时候不做出一点反抗真当自己是好欺负的学生仔？像是下了什么郑重的决定，他在发话前深吸一口气——

然后被对方的信息素味道香到了。

DIO看着眼前这个小朋友突然捂住口鼻弯腰趴贴在自己桌面上，随口丢下一句‘起来，不要摸脏玻璃垫’；好一会儿过后让乔鲁诺冷静了一下，他直起腰不打算理会对方摆高姿态的说话方式，直截了当的切入主题，“先生，我来找您是想解决问题。我对很多国家法令不太清楚，本身也不是相关科系，而关于这些您是行家才是；但就是这样的我也觉得这种规矩过于牵强不是吗？难道要您就这样随机跟一个人结婚您就会答应吗？”

把原本交叠的双脚交换，DIO换把左脚翘到右脚上，眼神透露出‘还以为你要说什么大事’的表情，“不是随机，是分析配对。别说得这世界很苛刻似的，多多少少确实受到气味分子影响吧，我对你还算客气。”

“那还真是谢谢您...好的，分析配对，但我想您应该听出我想和您讨论的不是配对不配对的问题，毕竟这实在是......“乔鲁诺的手在空气中划了划，想不出什么适合的措辞，最后只好用稍稍求助的眼神看向对方。

”我收到简讯时没仔细看。本来想说一般人收到讯息会先七嘴八舌跟身边的人讨论一番，我是没料到有像你这种这么快自己杀过来的。“DIO抬抬眼，打开自己桌上的手提电脑滑了一下触控面板，然后抱着电脑站起身，“别傻站着我们去那张沙发坐着说。休想让我抬头看你，你还没那个资本。”

这个人脸蛋漂亮归漂亮但讲出来的话真的好让人生气，自己大概永远没办法免疫吧。乔鲁诺只能在心里默念做人要尊老。

他跟着人一同坐到旁边的会客沙发上，看着DIO打开电子信箱从垃圾桶信件(天啊，乔鲁诺感叹)里找到政府发的信件并把它打开，盯了几秒后关掉信箱，“你刚才话没说完，继续说说你对件事情怎么想。”

乔鲁诺愣了一下，“与其说是怎么想，还不如说是很好奇这件事情居然被大多数的Alpha和Omega接受吗？“

”Beta也会被配对...算了，我也不指望一个小鬼对这个社会的认知有多少。通常AO会被提出来做文章，是以比例上而言这个政策推行的成功率是相当高的。BB之间即便是依据优生学配对、却更倾向于情感相处是否融洽为第一优先，但有鉴于气味关系的影响，AO要复杂得多了。“

乔鲁诺摸着下巴思索一下，”不好意思稍作打岔，您刚刚提到情感相处是否融洽，那如果并不融洽呢？“

乔鲁诺眨眨眼看向DIO，后者眉角抽了抽一副遇见活的智障的表情，“那就离婚。”

他突破盲点了，哦，人是可以离婚的，还以为是逼婚政策，原来是国家大型联谊啊。乔鲁诺想着原来如此，而DIO没理他，自顾自开启电脑里的其他文件，一边敲敲打打一边继续跟他解释。

“实际上AO配对稳定这点还要归因于抑制剂的限制贩售。青春期的荷尔蒙状态浮动很大，健保在每个人初分化到十八岁这段期间对于购买抑制剂的次数限制会放得比较宽，贩售给青少年的抑制剂款型是最初阶的那种，有效期限短也不怕有心人士买来囤货；但贩售给十八岁以上的抑制剂就会以研究估算的每月最低标准为门槛，不过基本上低于临床统计数据，至于你要说有没有人提出异议......“DIO瞟了乔鲁诺一眼，“很多被凑在一起的AO就是不小心擦枪走火了，可还挺喜欢对方的味道，毕竟在一起除了本能的一时兴起还得长期适应对方的气味，婚姻本身就是一场赌注，这个性向吻合个性可接受闻起来很好，下一个还会更好？通常想到这一步估计就成了。“

乔鲁诺觉得自己可能就是异次元来的生物吧，仍旧不死心的提问，”没有人想过找不同医师开处方签吗？药局直接买抑制剂会有纪录，但持有处方签就不得不开药了吧？“

”少无聊了，处方药在云端后台都有纪录，额度就是额度，可能有其他药物的副作用类似于抑制剂的效果，但国家算得可精了...看电子邮件你才刚满十八岁，你自己去买买看试试就知道。“DIO说，顺便低头看了一下手表，“我们的谈话时间大概还剩半小时左右，有问题快问。”

“啊，很抱歉，虽然我昨天有打电话想约您见面，但看样子您似乎没有听见语音留言，我直接过来是有些太唐突了。”乔鲁诺刮刮脸颊，却看见DIO微微皱眉，手指还停在键盘上，“不是我接下来有约，你会说这种话大概是没怎么接触过Omega吧。也不意外，现在教育体系对高中含以下学生的性平保护倒是落实得不错，除非你自己去乱搞。“

趁乔鲁诺还在思考这段话上下文之间的连接关系，DIO耸耸肩蛮不在意的浏览开启文件，似乎不太满意的删掉一段话、左手拿起桌上的杯子喝了一口。从根本没问乔鲁诺想不想喝茶这点看来，差不多是本来就没打算花很多时间跟对方谈话，“一般情况下的Omega与Alpha相处起来就有点类似于喝了一杯黑咖啡或一片纯巧克力之后的感觉，但这种不算强烈的兴奋感会随着时间叠加，而我没兴趣在办公室跟你乱来，得注意时间。“

”不好意思？“乔鲁诺觉得有被冒犯到，最初听着对方一连串的解释立场说明也大致明白现况，现在可终于想起自己的起心动念了，”其实我一开始来的目的是觉得这项政策很奇怪，并且不想遵守它。这场谈话下来我听得出来您理解这项政策的存在性，但恕我直言，我并不觉得您会是个迁就的人。“

”说重点。“

”您不觉得三十二岁的您跟十八岁的我实在是太奇怪了吗？“

空气突然停顿了一下，凝结在DIO手腕稍稍上提的时刻，他的眼神还停留在萤幕上，照面的光源微妙的让唇峰上翘有些微妙的好看；乔鲁诺匆匆撇开目光，这才觉得一直盯着别人的脸看不太礼貌。

“你知道‘标记’是什么吧。Omeaga一生只能接受一次标记，尽管可以强行洗掉但那对本人而言十分痛苦，但Alpha并没有这样的限制，按照年龄衰老计算，年纪小的Alpha对应年纪偏大的Omega是合理的，避免Alpha死得太早、Omega没有信息素安抚，可以理解？“DIO按下了enter键，没几秒过后他办公桌上的印表机开始发出声音，估计刚刚是在修正要列印的文件什么的，“但我的情况比较特殊。如你所料我确实不是个会迁就的人，我离过婚，三次。”

他们之间的空气又凝结几秒，还是乔鲁诺稍微将身体侧向DIO，犹豫了一下伸手在他肩膀上拍一拍，“我很抱歉...很遗憾听到这样的事。“他想，他是不是该说下一个会更好？但DIO的下一个就是自己，这让乔鲁诺有点混乱。

“没事，这不是什么遗憾的事，不如说我本来就是本着最终会离婚的结果而跟那些Alpha结婚。但那些Alpha每个都不想离婚，所以我花了点时间搜证想了些措辞上了几次法院，每次都让法庭判决我诉请离婚通过。“

乔鲁诺眼神死的看着那个毫不在意摆摆手的坏男人，他要收回同情。

“而我之所以会挪点时间和你进行这场谈话，是因为我遇了一些小麻烦。”关掉电脑站起身，DIO把电脑抱回桌上顺便取出印表机刚刚印好的文件，“我在短期间离婚次数算频繁，这点让本来就有些看我不顺眼的同行怀疑我恶意挑战国家政策，听起来是不是很无奈？”

这话还真不好答，乔鲁诺随意发出类似’嗯嗯‘之类的附和声，看着DIO又重新坐回他身边，“我是真的没想到你会这么早过来见我，还好很久以前已经把大纲和大概写好了，刚刚做了一些修订。”

乔鲁诺看着DIO把一份看起来像什么同意书的纸张推到自己面前，“这是婚前协议，简单说来我不图你什么，你也不需要干涉我的生活，大概就发情期易感期大家互相帮忙一下。剩下随你喜欢，在外面爱怎么搞怎么搞。”

“暂停一下。”乔鲁诺比出暂停的手势，说是签署文件那好歹也让他有时间主导一下话题，“我知道您将计划想得很完善，但毕竟是双方的事情，我不可能听您的片面之词便草草签字，这对于协商一事不仅轻率，也显得身为其中一方的我毫无参与感。”

DIO将动作放慢的眨了两下眼，他摸着下巴，而后缓缓的将自己陷入沙发内，“你的意思是，需要我给你时间好好的看完这份文件，希望可以依照某部分你所想的与我作讨论、增加一些新的条件，或者你觉得哪里不满意需要修改，我们两个一起审视、修正，做出一份我们两个都满意的协议并且签署它，对吗？”

他的语气不知道为什么软了下来。乔鲁诺一怔，恰好对上DIO微微歪头像在徵求他意见的眼神，下意识的回答，“对...”

“好孩子。”而DIO给了他一个微笑，乔鲁诺看着这个好看的微笑有点意味不明的带上了可恶的味道——下一秒DIO从胸前掏出了录音笔——“你答应我了，这很好，别反悔。那份协议给你带回去慢慢看，有什么想法随时和我联繫，没有的话我们就约三週后见面，需要给你PDF档避免弄丢吗？“

这个人怎么回事？也太邪恶了吧？乔鲁诺觉得他今天有被社会黑暗到。


	2. Chapter 2

【茸D】卖身契 2

试问等待乔小茸反客为主还需要多久时间(？)

*大学生A茸律师OD，这里採用英国民法成年为18岁

*ok?↓

==========

*

乔鲁诺躺在宿舍床上，觉得自己刚刚度过了一个过于魔幻的、事实上也真的很魔幻的下午。

关于DIO给他的协议...说实话挑不出什么毛病，就只差他点头签字就好；而对方也耸耸肩，给他一脸‘我又不坑你，鬼才知道你在坚持什么’的表情。话还真就是这么说，他一穷二白，以后毕业了身上还有学贷，对方能图他什么？但话还真不是这么说、总不是说’嘿，签了就有个免费伴侣——虽然他完全不会为你做什么‘之类的。

他不知道把婚姻当交差功课算不算普遍行为，想起那个被暂时放置不管的家庭议题，他也不像旧时代观念那样认为婚姻是什么神圣的结合——其实搭伙过日子没什么不好。

要是无论做什么事情都必须很有仪式性、没有高低之分的全心全意注入热情，是人迟早会崩溃。只是他没有想到原来在DIO心里选择被放弃的是婚姻。

说是没有想到诚然诡异，毕竟在此之前他们素未谋面。但这让乔鲁诺不可遏止的好奇起DIO的前三段婚姻，不过也仅仅是好奇，他不见得要的到答案，也不会去求证。倘若DIO打从一开始就设定好‘婚姻不过是演给政府看的戏’，那么他为什么还会离婚三次？难道是说他企图在婚姻之中找寻着什么但都失败了，才决定了‘放弃’？

不可思议，那个在他面前看起来如此嚣张、彷彿觉得其他人碍事便什么都自己一手包办好、态度强硬又轻蔑的三十二岁男人，难道也曾经对谁、对什么事情怀抱着期待吗？乔鲁诺开始迷惘了，虽然在心里把别人的形象设计得有点悲剧倾向似乎不太好，但这份协约是必须签的(总不能叫他把录音笔偷出来，如果备份了还不是做白工)，来日方长，还是尽量想想对方好的一面吧。

但是。

诚惶诚恐，乔鲁诺终于发现自己太太太低估DIO速战速决的意志。

约莫在约定期限的前三天，乔鲁诺突然接到一通陌生来电，接通后才发现这是DIO的私人号码，让他下次来事务所时记得顺便带证件名簿印章之类的。他当下没有多想，只觉得不愧是社会人士谨慎得过分，原来签个婚前协议不单单是人去签名就好了吗？不过在他如期赴约去事务所签下协议后，马上就被DIO打包丢进车内载去登记结婚。

这个人怎么回事，太可怕了吧，是有多想结婚。乔鲁诺捏着安全带，耳边还是DIO边开车边跟他叮咛等等不要一张傻憨傻憨的脸，到时候办理登记他指哪就签哪，反正自己已经很有经验了。

”请不要在这种事情上很有经验还这么骄傲好吗...“乔鲁诺忍不住小小声吐槽一句，还不等DIO一记眼刀杀过来便识相的闭嘴了。

接下来的流程没什么好说，该核对的证件拿出来让公务人员核对，该签名的签名，该盖章的盖章，总之让他干什么就乖乖配合；服务员小姐还甜甜的跟他们说新证件会在配偶栏补上对方姓名，到时候会再通知领取并祝他们幸福，乔鲁诺觉得自己还没回神，总之下意识回答了‘好的谢谢您，我们会的’，然后转身离开大门时被DIO从头顶拍下去碎念一句好你个头。

办完手续上了车后DIO随手把手机扔给乔鲁诺，”你的住处在哪输好导航后给我，晚点我载你回去。”听到这话乔鲁诺愣了一下，突然觉得这人其实还挺好的，至少不是达到目的(结婚？)后就把他扔了自生自灭，但他抓重点的能力还是不错的，毕竟DIO刚刚提到了‘晚点’，”接下来还要去什么地方吗？“

”吃午饭。地点打算挑在你租屋宿舍或学区附近，看你想去哪。晚上我和人有约，今天已经预定好一整天都在外面了。“DIO一面说一面倒车退出停车格，转了几下方向盘，”你要是习惯安安静静的我没意见，怕尴尬就自己开广播，我暂时想不到话题跟你聊天。“

乔鲁诺含含糊糊的应了一声，把输好路线的手机交给对方，看着人把手机放上支架。

或许是今天一来就接连着做了太多事情，虽然是一早出门，但见到DIO后的时间也才约莫过去两三个小时而已。他一面在脑海里不着边际的思索着似乎有听过’如果和一个人相处时间觉得漫长，代表这段时间是无趣的‘之类的说法，但事实上有点相反，签文件、跑事务所、傻乎乎的跟流程、登记......他们似乎完成了不少事，却只仅仅过了两三个小时。

该说这个男人不愧是效率派吗，从衣着上就不难看出来，烫得整齐的衬衫，挽到小臂一半的袖子折痕很俐落，啊，左右边看起来相当对称。乔鲁诺下意识的把视线游移在DIO握着方向盘的手腕上，想不到这个人居然习惯把手表表面朝内。

他眨了眨眼，看着方向盘和人的表面形成一个小空间，顺带想起三周前看着对方在按电脑键盘时的姿势，虽然都在关注对方有些恶劣的态度，但依稀记得他掌心拱起的形状挺好看的，像在弹钢琴......

在一个终于能停下的红灯，DIO瞥了下导航继续看前方，扯扯嘴角道：”能不能别一直盯着我看？“

”抱歉。“乔鲁诺快速的闭了一下眼睛，在下一个睁眼的瞬间让视线对向自己手边的窗外风景。不知道是不是早上忙着办正事没时间胡思乱想，他没来由的想起上次在DIO的办公室、他和他说Alpha和Omega相处起来像吃了一片巧克力或喝了一杯黑咖啡之类的话。想着想着突然觉得车里有点闷，顺手开了一小缝窗户打算透透气；而听到声音的DIO挑挑眉，倒是不反对这种行径，也顺手开了他那侧窗户的一小缝制造对流。

结束一段车程后他们选择了一间学校附近的家庭排餐馆。DIO选了个偏内的面对面座位，大概是平日时间加上地点是大学城，来客几乎是三五好友的学生或是情侣之类的。

入坐时DIO对乔鲁诺把菜单转过来他这面先让他看没什么意见，后来发现对方把单子平放在桌上反着看菜单上的字，还一脸认真的在思考要吃什么的样子。他看那个小朋友微微倾身，没几秒后将背打直稍微后退，看来是决定好了要吃什么，他便直接请服务生过来了。

依序点好餐之后乔鲁诺起身先去吧台盛了点沙拉回来，这才换DIO去取一些餐前开胃菜。

没多久乔鲁诺看人端了一碗浓汤回来，他还嚼着冷盘里的蕃茄，一时之间又不晓得眼神该往哪里摆比较恰当；他咬了几下生菜终于迟疑的开口了，“不过先生当初是怎么确定我周遭的情况会让我和您登记结婚的呢？当时也没有问问有没有恋人、家庭状况...之类的。“

”乔鲁诺・乔巴拿。“

面对对方突然出声，乔鲁诺才似乎意识到这似乎是DIO第一次叫他的名字，还以为自己在对方的记忆里大概是‘喂’、‘小鬼’什么的，没想到有被记住...虽然这不值得惊奇毕竟在他面前签名过，”是，怎么了？“

”你给我听好了。“DIO放下了他的汤匙，用着大概只有两人能听见的声音清晰的说道：”你要是刚登记结婚不到两小时就想和我离婚，我保证你等不到出社会就先身败名裂。“

乔鲁诺愣了一下随即紧张感一阵涌出，没想到DIO这么介意，”等、等一下，我们协议都签了我怎么会反悔？您先别激动。”

乔鲁诺还没抗议自己怎么老是被威胁，想都没想就先选择安抚那个看起来一脸冷静但感觉就要爆炸的大人；而他们的排餐不晓得是来得刚好还是有点不刚好，他看DIO摊开大纸巾先挡掉一些刚掀盖的蒸汽，确定服务生收走纸巾走掉了后，接续慢条斯理地拿着刀叉切肉排。

“我激动？我给了你足足三个礼拜的时间你就真的只看那份协议？签婚前协议的下一个步骤不是结婚不然还能做什么？那三个礼拜当然包括让你处理好你自己的各种事情，谁只看一份文件需要看三个礼拜？这么没效率！”

您当时明明没有这么说，只让我回去慢慢看啊。乔鲁诺被说得极其无辜，吐槽在心里不敢讲出来，毕竟对面的律师看起来随时会拿餐刀把自己给宰了。

DIO看了乔鲁诺屁都不敢吱声就解气，哼了一声用叉子叉起刚切好的小肉块，“你还有什么破事没处理好的？”

“呃...没有？我就问问。”

于是乔鲁诺下一秒就被人拿餐刀指了指，挑白了叫他下次提问前最好先过过脑子。

好的明白了，他完全懂了，基于对方十分需要婚姻的意志——还好自己之前没有女朋友，不然这个专制的男人肯定叫他分手；还好他一个收养还是领养仔爹妈不怎么管，不然这个霸道男人肯定叫他跟家里断绝关系(好吧这个应该不会，反正身分证多了配偶确实跟父母无关)，他自己想想都觉得悲伤——天，他居然在庆幸自己的家庭问题跟之前没有交过女朋友。

乔鲁诺举起虚无的饮料杯为自己的斯德哥尔摩干杯，但转念一想还真的满亏的，自己再没志气一点也该设计一下让这个男人请客才是。他咬了一口肉，抬眼就看到DIO看着他打小算盘的眼神充满怜悯...他可逮到机会先发制人了，“这会儿轮到我该说，先生别盯...”

“你。”DIO打断了他的话，“别费心思整点有的没的了，说到底不过应付政府政策，你配合一点大家都好过。”

“那也仅仅是便利您的说法吧，我之后会不会遇到命中注定的人还说不定呢。”乔鲁诺小声的说，即便他也不知道为什么要反驳DIO的话，这使他看起来有些幼稚，像在赌气、像为反对而反对的小孩子。

“我们的协议本来就是有名无实。如果你往后遇到什么命中注定的人那么想要名份的话，可以，我跟你离婚，但至少等到一年半之后。从现在算起的一年半之内你不得跟我离婚。”

乔鲁诺顿时诧异的看着对面那个吃得泰然自若的大人，突然不知道该组织点什么语言好。即便他不认为对方会爱上自己，或自己会爱上对方，婚姻凭证可有可无，协议也写了不互相干扰，自己就是耍耍嘴皮子。但不可否认，乔鲁诺听到DIO这么说时心里有点泛酸，说好歹是个利用工具，可毕竟也是有血有肉的人，却偏偏不能否定没了那几张纸他们谁也不是对方的谁，如果可以回溯时间他肯定会叫刚刚的自己闭嘴，干嘛挖坑自己跳。

这不是显得他很薄情吗。

不久后DIO结束了他的餐点，看着乔鲁诺还在对他的胡萝卜块悲伤春秋，压压嘴角把纸巾放在桌上，“别高兴得太早，我还没说追加条件，看你一个穷学生样没自己保过保险吧？你以后自己保保险了受益人得全填我的名字，你的新欢要是看见保险受益人全部都是前配偶的名字并且你本人不做更动、还愿意跟你结婚的话我就姑且相信那是你的真爱。”

乔鲁诺看着那个坏男人还事不关己的喝了一口水对他挑挑眉，老天，这是第二次了吧？他怎么老是被这人骗？但这次没有录音笔、对方没有掏出文件来做修正——哦豁，他是在跟自己开玩笑，这次他接到梗了——

“您是恶魔吧...”

闻言DIO让身体坐满椅背，摊摊手得意的表情大有让对方自由心证的意味；乔鲁诺稍稍把眼神向右平移飘开视线，觉得自己命运多舛，有点完蛋。

*

然而这是今天的一点小幸运，DIO还真的请客了。这么说或许不太恰当，但实际上情况是这样的，当乔鲁诺摸出他的钱包只差一句‘我们AA吧’的时候，后者已经俐落的刷卡付帐了，还站在对方右后方的自己顿时像个小怂逼。

看啊，这就是成熟大人的钞能力，虽然自己不是付不起但全付的男人最帅了，乔鲁诺愿意当第二帅的那个。

不过想归想(不知道是谁刚刚在饭桌上才在打算设计让人请客)，让对方付饭钱还真有点不好意思，上车后乔鲁诺正要开口，手扶在排档杆上的DIO倒是先说话了，“你等一下帮我一个忙。”

原来是交换条件，早该想到这个男人不会让他自己吃亏的。乔鲁诺眨眨眼，听到对方这样说却也是挺新鲜的，毕竟自己在对方心里定位估计就是个没什么用处的学生仔，居然有被需要并且能帮忙的地方。他还等着DIO告诉他需要帮什么忙，DIO却接连问了一句，“你是在外面自己租房子住吗？”

“噢，不是，我是住学校宿舍。”乔鲁诺说，并回想了一下刚刚导航输入的确实是学校地址后面的学生宿舍没错。

DIO沉吟一声又问：“单人宿舍？”

“也不是。”他不知道为什么DIO开始关心起他的住宿问题，但还是老实的回答，“是四人宿舍，不过我们那寝空了一个床位，所只住三个。”

乔鲁诺看着DIO蹙起眉，彷彿听见了什么麻烦事一样，鬼差神使又补充了一句，“不过我们寝另外两位是Bata，呃，即便我和您一整天在一起，回去也不会因为被闻到味道而被乱问什么的。”

虽然他话一出口就想咬舌自尽，拜讬，他们现在可是合法伴侣，怎么说得好像在做什么亏心事一样。

”这样啊。“DIO把车停好点点头表示明白，在乔鲁诺解开安全带要下车时继续把话说完，”和别人一起住的话房间总不会太乱吧？虽然实质上不会有影响但我对混乱的空间没什么好感，事后可能需要打水用毛巾擦一下。好了，我们去你房间。“

”咦。“乔鲁诺表面上身体晃动幅度不大但心里波澜狂起，他反应很快甚至耳尖有点热，”您今天...是发情期吗？对不起完全没有注意到...“

他还偷偷看了DIO一眼，但对方的视线仍旧落在前方。

”不是，我记得我说过晚上和人有约。去谈点事情到时会有两个Alpha在场，尽管车上的抑制剂大概是备而不用，但保险起见还是做个临时标记，而这件事需要你来。“DIO漫不经心的拔下钥匙打开车门，像是想到什么似的扬起头、用着眼神下看的角度朝乔鲁诺勾了一个揶揄的笑容，”放心吧你很安全，我对处男没兴趣，就算发情期也不会要你用‘那种’方式来帮我。“

他干嘛要在'那种'这个词特别咬重音啊！

”我什么也没说。“乔鲁诺被他看得有点困窘于是快速的回嘴，然后麻利的滑下车。

带着DIO到他宿舍的途中乔鲁诺觉得气氛相当尴尬，他怎么老是面对这个男人就犯傻，不过要是和他解释说自己平常可不是这样——拜讬，这好像只会更尴尬，并显得欲盖弥彰——尤其他一转头还看到那个坏家伙似笑非笑的唇角弧度。

乔鲁诺想起他那个喜欢穿洞洞装的室友，他突然觉得全世界就应该像洞洞装一样到处都有洞，方便随时把自己给埋了。

但他们倒是先在宿舍门口遇上了乔鲁诺的另一位学长室友。恰巧对方从柜台转身后远远的就认出他，并隔着玻璃门向他挥挥手，”下午好啊乔鲁诺。“他的嘴型大约是这么说。

”下午好布加拉提。“乔鲁诺推开玻璃门向学长点点头，看见对方背了一个不算小的袋子，”你今天打算在外面过夜吗？“

”对。“那个被叫做布加拉提的大男孩说，”系上足球队晚上有庆功宴，我刚刚才和舍监说今晚在朋友家过夜，本来打算晚点再传讯息给你和福葛。“

”好的，祝你玩得愉快。“乔鲁诺点点头表示收到消息，才发现布加拉提刚好往DIO的方向一看，正想着要怎么介绍对方时，如此善解人意的学长已经朝人稍稍点头打个招呼，看向乔鲁诺再度开口了，”这是你哥哥吗？你们长得真像，交谊厅里备了新的零食和饮料，或许你们可以去那儿坐着聊聊天。我有约时间就先离开了。“

布加拉提给了他们一个微笑就摆摆手离开了，乔鲁诺摸摸自己的脸还在思考其实被误认为兄弟蒙混一下似乎比解释来得方便行事。他带着DIO一起搭上电梯，很灵魂的问了句："我们长得有很像吗？"

”他要不是金发人脸辨识障碍，就是该去测测有没有达到法定盲的标准，说不定还能拿点补助。“DIO哼了一声踏出电梯，”像在哪，你丑多了好不好。“

乔鲁诺觉得他就不该问。这个人明明还要他的帮助，怎么嘴巴就这么坏？


	3. Chapter 3

【茸D】卖身契 3

嗯，我需要一个篇章来堆一下皮皮茸，嗯嗯  
其实从第一篇开始就陆陆续续有客串小夥伴，但cp只有茸貂  
明明在脑袋里是个简单的故事，怎么手打了1w5+还讲不完，怎、怎么这样啊

*A茸OD，这里采用英国民法成年为18岁  
*ok?↓  
==========  
*  
或许是大家都出门了的关系，当乔鲁诺用钥匙打开门时房内基本上是昏暗的，日光勉强从裹得紧实的窗帘透出一点亮度。

但当他一打开灯、将钥匙放在桌上，便发现DIO看着他的书桌一脸颇有微词的样子；乔鲁诺咳了一声顺势把自己昨晚整理课堂笔记时有点累了、拿铅笔在页角乱涂鸦的纸张阖起来，迅速拉开椅子说：“先生您这里坐。”

“唸书还是专心点吧你。”DIO有意无意的调侃了一句，乔鲁诺一面在心里想着‘天啊他怎么就不装做没看见’、‘虽然布加拉提误会他是我哥哥但他又不是，干嘛这种语气’之类的，一面嗯嗯啊啊的含糊带过。

可是他看着DIO下一秒动作又愣傻了。

只见大律师把外套脱了挂在他椅背上坐上椅子，节骨分明的手指开始对着衬衫钮扣井然有序的反向运动；乔鲁诺顿了一下才觉得看别人脱衣服有点尴尬，用手摸着下半脸，默默把脸向右大概转了几度别开视线，还收到DIO果不其然的哼笑一声。

“你小时候打架有没有咬过人？”DIO问；乔鲁诺发出一点困惑的声响，还没先反驳自己到底哪里看起来像会跟人打架的样子，便看见DIO用左手反手将有点长的后颈发尾向旁边拨，揭掉一片肤色贴布夹在拇指和中指之间、右手把衬衫拉开，侧过头让右颈完全露出来，“咬我，差不多那种力道就可以了。”

但乔鲁诺偏偏站在那里两秒没有动作，而DIO见人第一时刻没有反应，似乎有些不满意的微微敛眉。

——怎么回事啊，乔鲁诺愣是愣着，居然还有点感谢他知名不具的血缘双亲起码生给了他优秀强大的鼻黏膜。

然而事实总是不如想像中的顺利，尤其是DIO还得忍住翻白眼的冲动。一开始他还默许乔鲁诺磨磨蹭蹭的把嘴唇凑在自己腺体附近，由于把整张脸都埋进颈窝里了也不晓得这颗毛茸茸的脑袋到底在干嘛，小幅度的移动弄得DIO不是很满意，何况他也不是喜欢和人接触过于亲密的类型。

但三秒后DIO决定骂人了。

“你当鸡在啄米啊？刚才饭吃哪去了给我用力咬，这还需要教吗！”

乔鲁诺被骂得极其无辜，他本来还在嗅DIO肩颈连接微微鼓起的地方打算谨慎点，听到这话半赌气的心一横咬了下去(他才没有趁机报复)、马上感应到后者的肌肉瞬间紧绷，听见人小小的抽了一口气后上小臂被对方死死抓紧着。

他觉得下颚有点酸麻，张嘴的姿势使喉头几乎无法吞咽，只得顺势像是吸吮似的让下门牙划过DIO的皮肤，才得以结束这个动作。

这种感觉有点奇妙。估计刚才的发酸感是将信息素注入对方体内的附带条件；说起来令人害羞，至少乔鲁诺闻得出来DIO身上的味道有点微妙的改变了。

他稍稍抬眼偷看了一下这位脾气不好的大人，尽量表现得好像自己知道把人咬到这么痛不太好。对方果然有点生气的往他胸口推一把，用指腹揉着被咬的地方，“去拿毛巾过来。”

表现得很认份的乔鲁诺还特意去个人置物柜拿了两条新毛巾，一条沾水了一条干燥的带过来，乖巧的用湿毛巾帮DIO在微肿的颈窝擦拭一番，再用干毛巾擦一遍。

DIO脸还臭着的把贴片贴回去穿好衣服，乔鲁诺去把毛巾挂着后开始想是不是该想点措辞哄哄人啊这种状况也不好说什么谁有错在先，甚至还在旁边抽屉里翻来倒去，发现只有未拆封的创可贴、连半条药膏也没有；最后只得憋得有些别扭的说：“啊…刚刚学长说交易厅补了新的零食饮料，那里的座位也比较舒服，您想过去那边坐坐吗？”

“不想。”

DIO直截了当的拒绝他，还附带瞪了他一眼。

虽然严格来说今天不过是第二次见面而已，乔鲁诺却怀念起他们初次见面时那个拐他答应要签合同的DIO了，那多成熟多和颜悦色(好吧，说不定记忆会开美化滤镜)，他现在只得双手背在腰后，看看天花板看看地板，看看这个理直气壮霸佔他位子的男人什么时候心情会好一点。

“我要回去了。”在那个小朋友不知道第几次偷看过来时DIO便站起身，套上外套就往门口走；乔鲁诺快步跟了上去，在恶劣的大人跨进电梯后过份的狂按关门键时见缝快速钻了进去。

乔鲁诺藉着电梯里的镜子从侧面看了看双手抱胸、一脸生人勿近的DIO，伸手拉拉人的外套下襬，刚好看见DIO从镜子里瞟了他一眼，“干什么。”

“对不起。“他很坦率的说，看着镜子里的DIO仍旧一脸不屑，”我听不懂你指的是什么。“

”我不该那么用力的咬您——“

电梯门正巧在抵达一楼时开启，DIO率先迈开腿就走，很随便的抛下了一句‘听不见’就不理人了；乔鲁诺追在DIO身后又是跟方才一样的场景，只是现在多了来来往往的人群(极其过份，当有人认出他时说着’嗨乔鲁诺，这是你朋友啊‘的时候，看上去完全不想解释的DIO还会朝着陌生人泰然自若的点头，但一转头就给他坏脸色看，乔鲁诺还真不敢说出这种切换模式也太过熟练了吧之类的话)，”对不起，我不该那么用力的咬您——“

DIO完全没有搭理的意思，他们穿过灰色造铺石道路，在双侧红色石砖即将走完最后一格、快到达停车场时乔鲁诺很干脆的拉过人的手，抬起来就往手腕内侧不太用力的咬了一口。

料是DIO也被这种突如其来的操作弄到暂停脚步，随即抽回手、有点粗鲁的拉着乔鲁诺的衣服在被咬的地方抹了两下，”哈，我警告你，十八岁了就别给我搞幼稚。做错事情要不要原谅你是我的自由，你当还是小朋友、说了对不起就能牵牵手和好吗。“

但至少停下来了不是吗？乔鲁诺心里无辜的想。”不是，只是想说我都道两次歉了，起码要咬两口比较公平一点——"随即看见DIO脸一黑马上改口，"好吧对不起，是我不喜欢有疙瘩的感觉，您...”

“看不出来你还挺流氓。”DIO打断了他的话，还把刚刚被咬的那手收到身后，“不要跟我对不起，也不准咬我。“

乔鲁诺承受了DIO像在看狗的眼神约莫几秒，判读一下对方好像不如想像中的那么生气(说不定是气消了)，便打算再度开口说点什么时，对方的手机铃声却响起来了。

DIO抬抬手向他示意了一个暂停的手势后接起电话，本来打算站着等人通完电话的乔鲁诺却看见对方朝着手机‘喂’了一声后转了半圈又要走掉了，只好又随着步伐一边听 DIO说话一边跟了半个停车场找到他的车位。

他见人用空着的手摸摸口袋拿出车钥匙按下开门键，恰巧对话也在几句重复的附和音之下结束了；预谋已久的乔鲁诺在大律师按下结束通话的瞬间眼明手快的抢过人的手机，在对方要抢回来时右手拇指快速滑着人的手机界面找寻看起来像是常用的通讯软体、左手马上按着自己的应用程序开启二维码立刻扫码加友传贴图，一系列动作行云流水毫不含糊，然后乖巧的把手机还给人。

“......”DIO看看手机又看看小朋友，冷酷无情的点了几下萤幕把页面转给后者看个清楚，“看见这个封锁键没？我要按下它。”

“还请不要这么做。”乔鲁诺空閒的手半忙的在空气中比划比划，随即带点安抚意味的连传三个微笑贴图给人；DIO那是挑着眉随便看了一下萤幕，不想玩了直接打开车门坐上驾驶座。

在一个狭小的前挪动作，乔鲁诺堪堪将身子卡在车门间形成的夹角，手撑在门板上说：“您说过晚上要去谈事情对吧？如果到了的话请传讯息告诉我您是平安的，好吗？”

这确实是一个奇妙的视角，他居然居高临下——诚惶诚恐，第一次是他们互不相识时，自己双手撑着人的玻璃桌面看着对方，但距离总不是这么近——近到他很清楚的看到DIO略带疑惑的微微抬头、脸侧向他时瞬间带点困扰的小表情。

虽然下一秒这个可恶的大人又露出了熟悉的样子，他稍微抬高下巴，用鼻子哼出了一个骄傲又不屑的长音，“不要，我和你很好吗。”

“我怕您心情不好乱开车，这有社会责任的。”他想，或许可以适时的向对方开一点小玩笑让气氛再好一些。他句语轻松的说，果然又惹得人竖起眉准备开骂的样子，立刻接口说出剩下的话。

“或许您会觉得多余，然而事实上是、如果不是您的提议，我对于国家婚姻政策是真的没有概念；我很谢谢您一手操办了这件事，也谢谢您今天请我吃饭，虽然对您来说我们之间是协议、是契约关系，但这毕竟不仅止存在于纸上，而是人与人之间的约定。我承认现在的我尚未成熟到只遵守白纸黑字的条件就好，之于我而言，要对一个将要长期在生命之中占有名份的人不感到好奇与探究是不可能的，我会做到不越界不让您难堪，但至少请允许一点基本的关心，这样子您觉得可以吗？”

乔鲁诺眨眨眼，说完话这才感觉紧张的吞吞喉头；他见DIO张了张嘴，但也没说什么。

“随便你吧。”在最后，乔鲁诺听见DIO声音不大的说，推了推他的大腿表示要关车门了。

于他退开那个位置、DIO将车门向内拉时，乔鲁诺的手顺势扶在车门上，倒像是替他带上门一样；他向侧边退了几步好让DIO倒车，最后看着他的轿车慢慢渡出视线，这才举高手挥了挥几下，算是在后照镜里和人道了别。

而这算是个插曲。回到宿舍弄点东西、几近傍晚时他突然收到了讯息通知。本来以为DIO顶多冷淡的回他一句‘到了’过过意思就算了，结果这个幼稚的大人什么字也没打，一连传了十几张看上去就很美味的晚宴餐点，在餐厅灯光下是真的很不错的样子。

乔鲁诺突然有些哭笑不得，随手发了句‘您中午还吃排餐呢，对胃好一点’；没几秒后对方发了一条背景隐约有玻璃杯碰撞声音的语音讯息，字正腔圆语带不善的说‘关你什么事’。

怎么回事啊这个人。乔鲁诺想，他把脸埋进掌心里，咬着下唇却觉得嘴角有点不由自主的上翘。

他本来打算趁天还没黑之前去把晚餐买一买，即便现在不太饿但放着也好。乔鲁诺穿上外套准备拿钥匙出门，却发现手机提示灯亮了起来，像是掐准了时间似的，他另一位室友刚好要从图书馆回来，问问他要不要顺便带晚餐。

这当然好啊。他看着通讯列表那个草莓头贴的室友发了菜单过来，挑了个想吃的后传了回去，把外套脱下来重新挂好。

和了会儿小说又过了一阵子，乔鲁诺听见了钥匙孔传来细碎的声响，然后是弹簧锁被打开的声音；他撑着桌子坐两脚椅，另一手朝门口挥挥后又把椅子放稳站起身，“谢谢你福葛。对了，布加拉提说他晚上不回来。”

“他有传讯息跟我说了。”福葛晃了两下餐点的提袋让乔鲁诺过来接，等人拿走后撑着门板脱了鞋子，“你早上人就不见了，我本来也以为你今天晚上不在。”

“嗯......“乔鲁诺刮刮脸颊，”我也反省过这样的行为，果然还是该学学布加拉提报备一下行程比较让人放心吗？“

”我相信你是个会认真反省、认真觉得这样做比较好，但却不见得这样做的人吧。“福葛吐槽一句顺带把鞋子放进鞋柜，”我倒觉得报备是个人自由，问起再说就好，布加拉提可能是习惯了。“

乔鲁诺发出几个听上去像赞同的声音，咬着叉子开口道：”说到这个，大一毕竟是半规定强制住宿，你接下来想搬出去住还是继续抽宿舍？“

”搬出去吧。“福葛说：”不是说有你们当室友不好，但可以选择的话我更倾向于有更多的私人空间，算是个性问题。说到底我的系所也不是布加拉提那种可以跟实验室研究的，在学校住宿是真的方便许多；登入学术网站的话我自己也有跑图书馆的习惯，不是什么大问题。“

”我的话也想搬出去住，估计这几天也该看看附近租屋。“乔鲁诺嚼了几口食物，声音有些含糊，”虽然布加拉提很照顾我们...希望接下来和他合宿的新学弟们不难带。“

”这点倒是不用担心。我也是后来听别人说的，毕竟布加拉提比我们大两届，听说他大二的时候是和三个学弟合宿...对我们来说应该是要叫学长，不过无所谓——还蛮恶劣的，听说其中两个在比较多人流动的公厕里吸胶，知道这种事不想惹麻烦的人基本上都睁一只眼闭一只眼，但布加拉提一听到消息就直接过去踹门训话——据说骂得可凶了铿锵有力的，还有人说他收小弟。“

”咦？真的假的，布加拉提？那个每次不管去哪里、回来都会顺便给我们带点特产的布加拉提？“

乔鲁诺的脑袋还在回放今天中午那个和颜悦色和他挥手再见的学长室友，不禁感叹了一声。

”说实在话，他这点真的很让人佩服。我遇到这种事的话大概会想着‘啊，这些人就算烂掉也是他们自己的选择’，即便知道有些人可能是误入歧途、只需要别人提点一下或许就能步回正轨，却也会忍不住想着‘我又何德何能，哪有什么拉人一把的能力’，可是不得不说，或许世界上就是需要像他这样的人吧。”

几乎是无意识地用拇指指腹磨着食指指甲甲缘，乔鲁诺瞥了一眼说完话后还看着自己手指的福葛，想了想后说道：”但世界上也需要像你这样的人...和像我这样的人。“

福葛难得的笑了一下，”这不是说了等于没说。“

乔鲁诺摆摆手，咽下嘴里的食物后拿起手机拍了张空餐盒的照片；看着人开始鼓鼓捣捣的，福葛本来也打算结束话题做自己的事情去了，但乔鲁诺突然抬起头有些摸不着脑袋的问了一句，”福葛，我能问问你对政府的‘成为法定公民后，如果身分证配偶栏没有伴侣登记就会被基因库配对’这项政策有什么看法吗？“

当话一说出口的瞬间，乔鲁诺突然又觉得和DIO初相见时对方说得很对，果然这种事应该会先和身边的人讨论才是正常步骤吧，自己当初是不是太急着想要把这件事解决掉了？

“我觉得以政策面来说没什么问题吧？”是没想到会被问到这种事，福葛稍微想了一下，“以我的立场来说...毕竟是Beta，而被放大讨论的通常都是Alpha和Omega、再加上我是跳级生，到成年还要过段时间才会接到通知，所以目前不太在意。不过之前听一些谈论节目说到关于这个议题有函释、也有落日条款，甚至也可以依据每个人自身状况去提出不同申请，比如说兵役关系、旅外求学，或者有交往对象但想在特定时候办理手续——我不知道这是不是迷信，据说和占星有关，不晓得是真是假——说是强迫配对但实际上还满有弹性的，所以最一开始实行一段期间后，原先的反对声浪就渐渐消停了的样子。“

”咦。“

看乔鲁诺的表情有点诡异，福葛困惑的问了一句‘怎么了吗’，对方则是摇摇头回了句‘没什么就是突然想到了来问问，谢谢你’；他想了想乔鲁诺似乎刚过十八岁生日不久，不需要仔细问也差不多猜出之间大概有关联性，“可能突然通知你和一个陌生人可能会有所关系的当下反应是吓一跳吧，但如果认识了不错的人...即便最后不见得会成为伴侣好了，感觉上也是挺不错的？“

乔鲁诺单手托着腮沉吟一声，思考着要不要谈谈DIO的事，便瞄到通讯页面亮起、对方已读了他拍照发送食用完毕的空餐盒后传来一句‘我不想知道你晚上吃空气’忍不住笑了一下，“或许...可能还不错吧？”

他想，还是暂时不说DIO的事好了。

*

在登记结婚后一周，乔鲁诺和DIO断断续续的私讯记录里突然就让DIO来了这么一句‘新的身分证好了，补发中给的暂时用纸证可以去碎纸机碎了。当时联系人电话是填我的所以就连你的证件一起领了，你想过来我这里拿还是我邮寄过去给你？’。

乔鲁诺想也没想就发了句‘我过去找您’，这才想起自己下周有一堂算期末分数的报告，于是又补了句‘下周周末可以吗？’；他见对话诓旁显示了小小的已读后过了一段时间，估计DIO在推敲什么时候比较方便，果然没几秒后对方回了他一句‘下周六的话三点过后都有空’。

只是当天他又被那位先生(后来他知道他的名字叫做泰伦斯了)带去敲敲DIO办公室的门时，还没见到人便觉得DIO那声‘进来’虽然声线不变，但隐约喊得有气无力，进了办公室带上门后发现对方不像在办公，反而是已经套好外套、公事包放在桌上，一副准备好要离开事务所的样子。

原来是下班了啊。乔鲁诺想，顺带说了句‘辛苦了’后接过DIO递来的新证件，后者应了一声后便揹起他的单肩公事包说：“你过来一趟也不过拿个证件就走，不如让我直接邮寄；还是你以为每次来都有饭蹭？”

“您这么说也太...“乔鲁诺话还没说完倒是见DIO的步伐踉跄了一下，他马上伸手环扶对方，“身体不舒服的话还是先坐一下吧。”

“不用。”DIO皱起眉，一手搭在乔鲁诺的肩膀上，一手揉揉单侧的太阳穴，“还没有到很不舒服的地步，不如说得趁这种时候快点回去。”

乔鲁诺确实感受到那只扶着他肩膀的手掌心还压着车钥匙，只得小心翼翼的环过人的腰、再轻轻抬高手取走对方手中的钥匙，”那这次换您告诉我地址？不要看我这样，我还是有考到驾照的哦。“

”你要载我？“像是没明白人的意思，DIO的眉头仍然紧皱着，“不需要。”

“……“乔鲁诺叹了好长一口气，几乎带着‘算我求您了’的意味，”我可是认得您的车了，就停在事务所旁边停车场的第三台，刚刚经过的时候有看见。“

DIO满脸写着'我不愿意'。

－－但他还真就这样子和DIO半推半搡的把人塞进副驾驶座——虽然走起路来DIO的步伐还是稳的，却还是被他半强迫的推进副驾驶座关上门。DIO看上去不晓得是因为这件事而不开心，还是身体不舒服，别过脸不想面向乔鲁诺；也判断不出来对方是不是在赌气，总之先让车子出库的乔鲁诺在不需要打排档的空閒腾出手，短暂拍拍人的腿，“请您报一下路，先别睡着。”

“我没有要睡。”DIO闷闷的报出了一串地址后说：“第一个路口右转。”

在乔鲁诺表示收到、踩着油门时，还是忍不住说了一句，”虽然现在不是季节交替的时候，但身体还是要多注意。“

”不是感冒。“

”嗯？“乔鲁诺让方向盘转了些角度过了第一个弯，在DIO的指示下继续直行，像是在等着DIO那句‘不是感冒’是否还有下文。

“发情期。”过了几秒后DIO这么说。

“诶？”

见DIO不想再说话，乔鲁诺的脑袋顿时飘过一堆思绪，难怪今天一见到人就有种‘绝对不能丢下他不管’的奇妙责任感，不过他们当初签合约的时候不是说发情期易感期要互相帮忙的吗？那他为什么一开始要拒绝自己载他？说到底他们之间也还没谈清楚所谓的帮忙究竟要到什么程度、但以现在的状况来说——

“那我现在和您靠得这么近没问题吗？”

“嗯...“DIO放下了压着额角的手，斜眼看了看人，“...问题可大了。”

不晓得是不是心理作用，乔鲁诺总觉得有一股暖暖香香的味道好闻得让握着方向盘的自己开始发慌。


	4. Chapter 4

【茸D】卖身契 4

*有一点奇妙的设定：  
当Alpha发现曾经标记/临时标记过的Omega没有自己的味道的时，会有类似焦虑的负面讯号

Omega可以在标记/临时标记期间藉由特定启动的嗅觉受器感知标记自己的Alpha的荷尔蒙水平，由气味判断对方情绪

*A茸OD，这里采用英国民法成年为18岁  
*ok?↓  
==========  
*  
DIO看上去很疲惫。这几乎不怎么需要说明，即便自己不是Omega，对性别认识还有点常识的乔鲁诺开始搜刮着他大脑里有关发情期的应对知识——毕竟过去生活中根本不会实际遇到，突然之间就有些懊悔——这明明是可以预料的事，即使是DIO和他签订书面契约，但终归到底也是个Omega，只要生活上有任何一点微小的交集，就不可能没有机率发生。

乔鲁诺开始觉得心情有些浮躁，他不能将这样的机率称之为‘遇上了是自己运气不好’，这种说法对Omega太不公平了。他瞄着后照镜时偷看了副驾驶座的DIO一眼，对方的嘴唇有点发白，他想伸手去碰碰他、摸摸他的手，看看印象中温度本来就不高的指尖是不是冰冷的，但现在唯一能好好做的事情就是在对方说‘前面左转’的时候乖巧的打方向灯。

说是好好的也不尽然，至少乔鲁诺觉得自己呼吸有点怪怪的。他回想起DIO让他做个临时标记的那天，DIO自己说车上有备着抑制剂，但毕竟考虑到过了一个礼拜、或者药物保存期限的层面，对方也没有向自己提出‘车上有抑制剂，拿过来给我’的要求，说不定真的就如他所说的问题可大了。

但什么叫问题可大了？乔鲁诺有些不着边际的思考着让思维保持清晰，过程中也频频注意着DIO的状况；对方倒是一直看着窗外，彷彿看街景报路事件必须高度专注的事，他总觉得自己有点被刻意的回避，说实话不是很好受。

这段车程简直可以用煎熬来形容，负责下指令的DIO不会跟他多说一个字，这让乔鲁诺难以判别自己的焦躁感来自DIO的态度，还是他身上过于好闻的气味。他在忍耐，却不太清楚自己在忍耐什么，但总归不是正向的情绪；乔鲁诺不觉得自己生理上有什么不受大脑控制、想对DIO做出侵犯行为的反应，诚实说来他根本无法想像自己和对方发生关系，但就是一股烦躁闷在胸口搞得好像今天是他易感期一样，整个人不上不下，一点也不踏实。

他依言将车子停进了DIO住的公寓的的下停车场，下车之后走向另一边替DIO打开车门、替他揹原本放在大腿上的公事包。

如果可以的话，乔鲁诺希望DIO不要跟自己道谢：这样他就可以名正言顺的把自己在胃里翻腾的烦闷感归咎于自己当对方的护花使者、送佛送上西了对方连句感谢也没有，热脸贴冷屁股的羞耻感之类的 ；当然他也不是真的把DIO想的那么冷酷无情，只是太习惯任何事情都应当要有个恰当的解释，理由是不是真实倒是其次，他也不知道这究竟算偏执还是宽容。如果能屏除不确定性的不安，用合理的谎言来说服自己其实不是难事，至少不要让问题悬在那里，这才真正叫人坐立难安。

一路上DIO皱着眉走在前头，乔鲁诺只能走在他身后、看着他乖巧顺进衣领的发尾感到微微晕眩——他知道那个地方，记忆该死的夹带着空气里的气味分子一顿湧现，他知道那个地方，那时候的DIO闻起来很清爽，肩窝柔软一咬就红肿，还让人痛得发脾气；但或许是过了ㄧ周，DIO身上已经没有了自己当时标记留下的味道，他又做回了一个干净、毫无痕迹的Omega，几乎是经过长廊到了DIO家门口，乔鲁诺才弄明白这种烦躁感是什么。

那是曾经属于他、即便是临时标记，他也曾经‘暂时’拥有过这个Omega；但现在的DIO身上散发着诱人的气息直直撩拨自己的神经，而这只是Omega的香气，和之前与自己标记混合过的味道不一样，纯粹得让人生气——像这种生物本能的烦躁用社会规范来说就更令人郁闷了，标记、临时标记当然是要依照Omega的意愿，而他现在只能闻着自己临时标记过的Omega居然已经没有了自己的味道，只能咽下这种属于Alpha的莫名其妙佔有欲跟自己生闷气。

入内后的DIO松了一口气，抬起手用手背靠了一下额头，余光看到乔鲁诺时才后知后觉的发现自己居然把这个小Alpha放进家门了，他扶着门褪下鞋子，将自己的皮鞋放进鞋柜后扔一句‘我去洗澡’就走了。

乔鲁诺不知道自己该不该开口询问点什么，只听到身后传来一声‘咔’、猛然转头后才发现门是带自动锁的，就算他现在离开了也不怕有人会突然闯进来；但他也就停顿了三秒，还是决定对着没有人的玄关鞠了躬(况且他身上还背着DIO的包呢)，说了句‘打扰了’便把自己的鞋子也好好放进鞋柜里。

他在淅淅沥沥的水声中探索DIO的家，当然也不至于没礼貌到随意翻对别人的物品，仅仅是大略浏览过屋内的摆设；DIO家简单干净，就像每个单身男人的公寓一样，乔鲁诺想到上次他去宿舍之前说了‘和别人一起住总不会太乱’看来是真的讨厌脏乱，但太干净难免让人有种距离感，生怕无意间碰坏什么东西，乔鲁诺合理怀疑DIO的嗜好是不是每天擦地。

而后他听见水停了的声音，以为人洗好澡、彷彿受到惊吓般的坐回沙发挺直腰杆。但接继又听见水流的声音，似乎是自己判断错误了，乔鲁诺马上掏出手机、掐着时间开始疯狂爬文如果Omega发情了怎么办之类的，手指一拨刷掉一排没用的‘当然是满足他/她’或着‘生理问题一律建议分手’之类的。

两分钟过后，乔鲁诺绝望的瞪着手机。

乔鲁诺觉得自己肯定是太绝望了，以至于自己竟然没有发现到DIO已经洗好澡穿好浴袍、脖子上挂着短浴巾，单手扠腰前倾着看着他不算太亮的萤幕上显示大学生论坛Alpha版的主题大大写着‘已经是社会人士但不是情侣关系的Omega在发情期时让自己进屋了该怎么办’，并毫不客气的伸出食指在小朋友的萤幕乱戳，惹得回过神来的乔鲁诺紧张的喊：”等一下！先生、您按到输入法了，请不要这样——“

而后DIO黑着脸，看着新跳出的某一楼回复：楼主安心的上吧，谁不想要有能大喊阿姨我不想努力了的机会啊——于是乔鲁诺眼明手快的在楼下莫名其妙跟起‘阿姨，我不想努力了’的队形时把手机关了和DIO表演互看，给对方一个尴尬的微笑。

“少问点没营养的问题，遑论这根本就不算是能解决真实状况的平台吧。”DIO皱起眉，丢给人一个看傻子的眼神，“去洗手，浴室直走右转；门口有拖鞋，穿了再进去。”

“好的好的...”乔鲁诺把包和手机留在沙发上站起身，听话去厕所洗手。话说回来进到屋子里一开始就该洗手了吧，虽然顺序不太对但碍于对方身体不适...可能疏忽了也不好意思说什么。乔鲁诺想着想着，慢吞吞的用脚串起拖鞋踩稳、打开浴室的门。

——虽然他一打开门背脊瞬间僵硬，觉得自己被暗算。

太大意了，居然毫无防备的打开了发情期Omega洗澡后不久的浴室门。乔鲁诺迅速把门关起来，用力把刚刚不小心吸到(还不如说是扑面而来吧)的水气与空气混合体压出肺腔，闭眼在不知名的空气清新处深吸一口气暂且憋着、睁眼就杀进去和水龙头搏斗，把香皂摸到差点滑掉。

三十秒后DIO就看着这个彷彿背后有洪水猛兽在追的小朋友奔回来找他了。

“…别解释，我不太想知道你对我的浴室做了什么。”DIO摆摆手打发了乔鲁诺看上去委屈又无辜的脸，“过来帮我。”

乔鲁诺突然就觉得自己方才憋气憋得有点冤，最后还不是要回到这个气味制造根源的身边。

他跟在DIO身后等人开了灯进了卧室，见到那张双人床就开始感慨起自己宿舍的木板床垫；虽然说木板床垫不是不好睡不舒服，但好的寝具总能带来高的睡眠品质总有某些程度上的相关性，舒适性不免俗就是人追求生活的动力啊。在等待DIO接下来动作的乔鲁诺姑且先评判一下人家的床：明明是自己一个人住床上却摆了一个大枕头三个小枕头，床头柜上摆了一些物品和几本书，估计是喜欢用棉被枕头堆一堆窝在床上看书吧，怎么回事，有点可爱。

而在DIO坐上床的瞬间、他也跟着就跌进了那张看上去风景不错的床——那触感还真好——乔鲁诺和对方大眼瞪小眼了一番才尴尬的察觉自己压在人家身上，但DIO的手还抓着自己的手腕，可以理解成是对方拉住自己往他身上压？

还没理解完毕，乔鲁诺只觉得DIO身上好闻的味道越来越明显，有点凉凉的像雪花在融化一样，还带了点舒缓精油会有的气息，但不太确定是他本身的味道还是房间有香氛；过了几秒乔鲁诺这才惊觉哪里不对的停止了自己把鼻尖凑到人脖颈上嗅来嗅去的动作，他的手还被DIO拉着、身体恰好被夹在人的双腿之间，只得硬着头皮发问：“那个...帮忙是指像上次一样打个临时标记吗？”

“……”DIO把整个背部陷在堆靠的枕头里，腾出一只手扶着自己额角，吸了口气又带着疲惫的叹了出来，“...算了，就先打个标记，剩下的等等再说。”

乔鲁诺应了一声，对着人拉开衣袍光裸的肩颈就要开咬，才刚张嘴又被人不算太大力的揪住头发过来额头抵额头，不知道算不算威胁的说了一句：“轻点，你咬人很痛。”

那只得几乎把身倚在DIO身上、用指腹稍微确认一下位子后轻咬一口；他听见对方模模糊糊的喘了一声，抬起手拍拍他的后脑勺，不确定是称赞他这次做得不错(应该不太可能吧)还是在示意他的头该起来了，但现在的DIO闻上去感觉更好，连带自己在路途中的焦虑感也消失得无影无踪。

他见DIO顺势摸了下被咬的地方也恰好瞥见人的床头柜有湿纸巾，还寻思着要不要抽纸巾过来擦时，那只本来就被抓着手腕的手又被向前带了带，“用手就好，已经很湿了...但进来的只能是手指，敢塞别的东西你就完了。”

乔鲁诺觉得他好像可以理解DIO的意思，但下一秒指腹碰到那个湿湿热热的地方时脑袋还真的有点无法组织语言，磕磕绊绊的问：”您...比较喜欢食指、中指、无名指还是什么排列组合.......？”

DIO看乔鲁诺的表情当真嫌弃到不知道怎么形容，乔鲁诺自觉的闭嘴了就把中指和无名指磨蹭着探进去；对方本来按住他手腕的手慢慢扶上小臂、另一手抓住背部T恤大有把自己抱紧的架势，碍于姿势问题倒是称不上好使力，还压在DIO身上的乔鲁诺用空閒的手拍拍人曲起的右大腿让人放松，才得以把自己的左腿跨过去、用左边膝盖和手掌撑住床面。

虽然下个瞬间就被DIO的腿小幅度顶顶他的精神小伙伴骂了一句，“快软掉，碍事。”

“...您就别在意它了。”果然这种事理论和实战落差一大截，乔鲁诺在脑中搜刮了一堆没用的想法还不如DIO扶着他的手自己摆腰，那还是位置关系DIO懒得动了干脆下指令，告诉他在里面怎么弄、往哪里磨才舒服。

也大抵是信息素气味，至少乔鲁诺在人的耳尖到肩颈一带又蹭又闻的倒没遭到反对，偶尔咬吻一下还会收到几声受用的轻哼；发泄过后DIO明显累了，半眯着眼让乔鲁诺抽几张床头柜的湿纸巾清理清理；但当乔鲁诺把用过的纸巾丢到床边的小垃圾桶、一转头回来发现DIO已经躺好半侧着身闭上眼睛，他无语了一下还是艰难的给对方掖好棉被，爬下床后直奔浴室。

好在他对自身紧急状况的脑袋高速运转判断还是很熟练妥当的，乔鲁诺迅速的扒了外衣外裤留在浴室门口的衣篮(没有换洗衣物嘛，他怎么知道DIO会发情)，关上门才好意思脱了内裤盖上马桶盖坐了上去，一边给自己的小兄弟来一课安培右手定则一边在心里默念真男人都靠冥想硬刚。

想归想但打出来后乔鲁诺还是感到一顿惆怅，洗洗手后顺便借了DIO的浴室洗洗澡，不知道是住所关系还是不算太久前使用完毕，这还混着Omega香香的味道，他突然就有点懂这个政策为什么会推行成功了。

寻着架子上还有单包装漱口水拆了一个来漱漱口后，乔鲁诺拿着内裤拿着香皂搓搓洗洗晾在DIO挂毛巾的杆子旁边(应急嘛，应该不会说什么)，盘算着只能暂时借挂钩上的浴巾来用一下；他把浴巾围在腰上跨出浴室，想着他下午三点到事务所找DIO、而现在看看时间也不过五点半左右，只是人才刚睡下，现在就离开也有点说不过去(还没内裤呢)，又说不定有在这里借宿的可能，想了一下要避免干扰别人的睡眠，不管最后会不会用到，还是先去把DIO床上的毯子摸来客厅比较实际。

但尽管他动作再怎么轻还是不小心弄醒了睡下的DIO，虽然后者没有睁开眼睛，只是带着倦意的问了他一句‘在干什么’；乔鲁诺也听出他不是真的很清醒，还是回答了‘想借毯子去客厅’，却意外得到人拍拍旁边空位说‘睡这里就好，动来动去的很吵’这种回复。

可五点半对普通人来说是在睡哪一出啊？乔鲁诺突然就觉得睡得迷糊的DIO增加了某种莫名其妙的亲昵感——这很罕见——最后还是折中的取了对方放在床头的书本、钻进被窝里打发时间。

但意外的，DIO倒是睡了半小时左右便醒了。他抬起手靠在额头，张开眼便看见乔鲁诺坐在他床上把腿塞在棉被里看书，看了看手表问：“...你怎么还没回去？”

乔鲁诺见人可醒了便放下书本，倒是没有直接回答问题，”您感觉还好吗？“

DIO沉默了一下皱起眉，有点没头没尾的又问了一句，”你在高兴什么？“

”嗯？“

”味道。虽然这个不太常被提起——在标记期间，Omega多多少少可以借由荷尔蒙水平变化闻出标记自己的Alpha的当下情绪——听说做的时候比单纯信息素安抚来得更有效果，毕竟情绪感知带来的安全感可以让Omega更愿意打开生殖腔。“DIO翻了半圈抱住枕头，摩摩挲挲换个姿势趴在床上，”但每个人感受程度不同，对应Alpha也都是个别对象，Omega之间讨论这个没什么意义...总之你的味道现在闻起来情绪很好。“

这还真的没讲没人知道，怎么就突然说这么多话？乔鲁诺刮刮脸颊，觉得这番话应该是赞美，但仔细一想又好像哪里不对，”等一下，按这个道理说起来，上次我向您道歉的时候您就已经——“

”啊，你去帮我把手机拿过来吧，我不知道你把我的包放哪了。“

”先生——！“

耍赖的大人用指腹推推小朋友的大腿，大概懂了自己上次又被诓的乔鲁诺还是依言下了床去客厅打开人的公事包、翻出手机再走回房间；DIO解锁后在萤幕上摸了摸，又把手机丢给乔鲁诺，”会饿点外卖，自己选。“

这还真的每次都有饭蹭。乔鲁诺发现DIO忽悠人的功力堪称一绝，不过突然有吃的也就不好意思和人计较什么，太可恶了吧。

他们在床上磨磨蹭蹭的点了意大利面。DIO看乔鲁诺刚刚围着自己浴巾那走来晃去的模样，也猜得出来这小子借用自己浴室洗澡没内裤了，便下床去拉开衣柜下方抽屉拿了条新的、顺便翻了件不太穿的衬衫丢给人，”裤子穿你原本的吧，兜条浴巾取餐点还不把外送员吓跑才奇怪。“

聪明的乔鲁诺就懂了等等要去应门拿餐点的人是他。

这还真是有点难说，或许该说一旦习惯了DIO这个人的做事风格，相处起来居然有点舒服——不太会刻意的去区分一些东西显得好像人情要还干净，但如果自己有帮忙，甚至是一点无关紧要小忙都会给一点甜头——乔鲁诺不太清楚是不是每个出社会的大人都是如此，自己当然也不是图对方给什么回馈才主动请缨的...明明之前还觉得自己一定没办法跟这个人好好相处。

大概是因为角度关系，乔鲁诺的视线刚好就落在重新埋回被窝的DIO的后颈上，过了三秒他决定把脸埋进掌心。

*

那是乔鲁诺取了餐点又过了一阵子，DIO才慢悠悠的从房间出来吃东西。当他们结束晚餐时天色也不算太晚，DIO摸出皮夹抽了两张纸钞递给人，”我这边离站牌要好一段距离，这给你打车回宿舍也够了。“

”谢谢您，但我自己有带钱出门...“乔鲁诺下意识拒绝对方，钞票却还是被硬塞进手里，只得收下了说："下午那时候我想着如果您醒得太晚的话，留宿也没关系...怕您不方便而已。“

DIO听了这话嘴角微妙的抽了抽，”当然不方便，我现在可是发情期中。“

乔鲁诺困惑了一下，”所以我才会坚持载您回来不是吗？“

”...你和我在一个没套的发情期夜晚是打算增产报国吗？“DIO心里白眼都快翻上天了，他怎么觉得这个小蠢货才难得聪明不到一小时又被打回原形；乔鲁诺过了会儿有些手足无措的回道：”我本来是想说如果您半夜不舒服，或者想喝水什么的...呃...”

"我都几岁人了又不是第一次发情。"DIO看了看乔鲁诺已经红了的脸，可能是对方表现得过于纯情，讽刺的话倒是憋了好久硬是没说出口，只得起身去后方桌子的抽屉拿了个开口被纸胶带封起来、里头装着东西的纸提袋又塞给人，抬手拍了小朋友的脑门，“说过了就算发情也不会要你用那种方式帮我。现在也不适合多说什么，今天就算我嫖你吧快回宿舍去。”

乔鲁诺恍惚的应了，那是出了人的家门打了车，抱着DIO给的袋子寻思着自己也不是真的想和人干点什么－－只是觉得...怎么会这样啊？

于是他百思不得其解的打开DIO给他的袋子，百思不得其解的掏出一只大约二十公分高、穿着黄色小背心的兔子布偶。


	5. Chapter 5

【茸D】卖身契 5

觉得茸茸喊貂貂先生很可爱，所以想让他多喊一点(？？？)  
*大学生A茸律师OD，这里採用英国民法成年为18岁

*ok?↓

==========

*

不是很单纯的就放在纸袋中，这只兔子娃娃的外头还包着干净的塑胶袋。回到宿舍的乔鲁诺把兔子拿起来看个仔细，用美工刀把折了几折、用胶带封住的开口轻轻割开好取出娃娃。

这倒是和纸袋与套着塑胶袋的状况有所不同，娃娃本身带着DIO房间里出现过的味道...或者说根本就是信息素的味道。乔鲁诺嗅了嗅兔子竖起的耳朵，大概能合理推测这个娃娃有一定机率处在DIO的卧室过；也确实有不少Alpha和Omega会交换对方带有信息素的贴身衣物或首饰做为敏感时期的应急，但以自己与DIO的关系来说，交换贴身衣物太尴尬、首饰太贵重，娃娃倒是一个可以理解的选择。

只是想不到这个人居然是那种会买可爱娃娃的类型啊。乔鲁诺想归想，自己身上还穿着从对方那儿借来的衬衫，虽然DIO说了不怎么常穿但也该换下来洗乾淨找个时间还人家。

他翻到了兔尾巴下方的小小标签，发现这只兔子版权标志后的贩售年份几乎是十年前；当然这也只能代表十年之前是这个商品开始贩售的时候，手上这只是再版或是什么倒是不得而知。乔鲁诺好奇的上网搜寻浏览一下，没看还好一看吓一跳，这只兔子已经是这个娃娃品牌的绝版品了，二手收藏的喊价倒是很高。

好可怕。乔鲁诺单手抓着娃娃，感受到了金钱的气息。

但详细观察看来，这个娃娃的确不像新的，肯定水洗晾过，只是外头套了塑胶袋加上打理得很整洁，一拿出来还真的会让人误以为是刚买来的。他想了想，还是起身爬上梯子(宿舍是下方书桌上方床铺的安排)，暂时将娃娃安置在自己枕头边，回来坐在椅子上撑着脸颊，脑袋里还在想着DIO的事。

他想，不知道DIO会不会又累了回去床上休息？下意识的点开了对方的聊天界面，乔鲁诺的指尖还停在上一次的对话记录。他之前是这么对DIO说过，说‘不会越界，但至少请允许一些合乎时宜的关心’；然而这个事件或许该这样厘清：如果他领了新的身分证就离开，今天的后续发展也仅仅是回到了家、而熟知身体状况的DIO也会好好回到家中用他自己的方式度过这次发情期(乔鲁诺在此保留疑虑，毕竟他们的协同有着所谓的互相帮忙)。在此之上的推测只能这么指向：要是他发送了关心对方状况的讯息，是真的满多余的。

而且这个娃娃早已包装好，代表DIO迟早有一天是要拿给他的，只是自己硬要接送，让对方提早把这个规划实行了，那就表示即便猜测得出娃娃类似于交换信息素、却没有亲口听DIO说确切用途在逻辑上完全说得通。

乔鲁诺让思绪沉淀了几秒，似乎又有新的疑点浮上台面。照理来说像DIO这个年纪的人生理周期理应稳定、或者说至少偏差值不出三天；那他为什么在这种极有可能、甚至也真实发情的情况下还排定了见面日期？

既然他在协同说了‘发情期易感期互相帮忙‘，绝对代表他在一定程度上会受到自己信息素的影响，基本上就能分为三个面向来看这件事——第一，他所谓的’帮忙‘不适用于刚发情的状态，是自己过于坚持；第二，用手指确实是帮忙的一种，但这是临时状况下的考量，不会是他以后所要使用的常态；第三，DIO自己算错了、或者说那天根本不该是他的发情期初潮。

乔鲁诺想了想又用手捂住额头，将身体靠上椅背。诚然，他自己在这里瞎想对事实不会有什么帮助，也不知道是不是刚刚闻了带有DIO信息素的兔子娃娃，彷彿有什么魔力一样，那个人一直在他脑海里挥之不去。

但也可能不只有兔子娃娃，自己身上的衣服也......在乔鲁诺胡思乱想时宿舍的门被推开了，他吓了一跳望向门口——而刚进门站在门口的布加拉提看清了在宿舍的人是乔鲁诺，随手把包放好就过去他身边，“刚刚一个朋友才和我聊到你哥哥要去B大演讲的讯息，没想到你哥哥是律师，真酷。”

“嗯？”早就决定放任‘DIO是自己的哥哥’这个误会继续下去的乔鲁诺有点摸不着脑袋的问：“什么演讲？”

“唔。”像是没预料到乔鲁诺不知道这个讯息，布加拉提愣了一下，从口袋掏出手机搜寻另一所大学的官网递给对方，“就是这个，你知道B大是我们学校的姊妹校之一，也是以法商闻名的学校；吃饭的时候朋友恰巧提到，因为系所关系，如果他去听的话可以拿讲座时数。”

乔鲁诺看了看那张有DIO穿着西装的半身照宣传海报，写着时间地点之类的讯息；他刮刮脸颊，觉得自己不知道也正常，不是唸法律的就算得到资讯过去凑热闹只会讨尴尬。

大概是看乔鲁诺微微敛眉神色凝重的样子，布加拉提想了想补充道：“听朋友的说法，这场演讲大概是业界律师分享一些案例经验，是家人的话你可能也常听对方说些工作上的事吧？或许你哥哥是这么想的所以没和你提过这件事？”

乔鲁诺看上去不动声色，内心倒是扭成了麻花辫。说实在这件事和他没关系，毕竟和一个人相处也没有必要暸解对方所有事情；但根本不是这样却奇妙的被布加拉提安慰总觉得很彆扭，“他......”

乔鲁诺才刚开口，还停留在宣传海报上的视线顿了一下，这才发现主讲人的姓名写着’迪奥·布兰度‘，虽然后面有括号着大写DIO的字样，也或许是浏览时总会下意识的读大写字母，又何况图片总是比文字更能吸引人的注意，乔鲁诺倒是想不起来当初收到政府简讯时自己有没有看见对方全名，理论上自己算是细心的(想到这里时他的思维停了一下)，但对当时的自己来说他只是一个陌生的Omega，名字也不过仅仅是方便记忆，自然会选择较简洁的记法——甚至后来自己也已经习惯喊他‘先生’。

布加拉提跟着乔鲁诺的视线，看着海报上的名字想了一下，轻轻‘啊’了一声，随即一脸明白了什么的拍拍乔鲁诺的肩膀，”抱歉，这只是我不理解状况下的揣测，为难你了。“

”他和我...其实也没那么复杂...... “乔鲁诺看布加拉提如此体贴，简直不讲道理，估计看着姓氏把他和DIO的关系想成双亲离异各自分居之类的...不过也好在布加拉提总是误会得很合理，就当作是这样了——

又尤其布加拉提拍完他的肩膀还给他饼干加油打气，怎么会这样啊。

*

但暂且不提布加拉提对他们的关系理解已经在误解的康庄大道笔直奔驰，这也不失带来一个可以让乔鲁诺向DIO私讯搭话偷偷关心的借口。他在布加拉提结束这个话题、拿换洗衣物去公用澡堂洗澡时想了想，在DIO的聊天室打字栏里输下‘我刚刚看见了您有一场演讲的宣传海报’后按下发送。

这让它看上去像个合适的聊天开头，为此，他该是要对这件事有点私人想法才不会让DIO觉得自己没事提到这件事是想干什么，即便他的目的不是要跟对方聊演讲的事。乔鲁诺挠了挠头，犹豫了一下补传了一句‘您的半身照很好看’。

几秒钟后冷酷无情的DIO回了他‘有什么话就直说，别传这种像骚扰的讯息’。

这人怎么夸他一下也不行啊？乔鲁诺把手机放在桌上尝试和这句话物理性拉开距离，过会儿才发了新讯息‘好吧，我是想问那只兔子娃娃’；既然DIO要他直接说，他就不迂迴在那场演讲了，’它身上有您的味道‘。

几乎是在讯息发出去的瞬间，DIO突然就拨了聊天室的电话过来，吓得乔鲁诺一边滑开接听一边摸耳机，接通就收到DIO劈头来一句：”之前还觉得你语汇能力没什么问题，但能不能解释一下你今天没事传讯息说我照片怎样、东西有我的味道这种像个变态的话？“

”我没有...“乔鲁诺委屈极了，”它身上真的——“

”行了行了。“DIO的声音听上去很敷衍，”给对方带有自己信息素味道的东西也没什么大不了的。“

”啊，那作为交换的话，我需要准备什么给您吗？“把耳机好好挂在耳朵上的乔鲁诺问，心里还盘算着等等要记得问问对方身体状况。

”嗯？这是什么奇怪的问题，你都已经标记我了怎么还会觉得有什么东西比信息素在身体里面更有效用？“

尽管是临时标记但原来是这样啊。乔鲁诺表示理解的点点头，随即又觉得这句话听起来有些令人害臊，一时之间不知道该接什么话好；大概是见对面突然没了声音，DIO接着又开口，”怎么了？还有什么事？“

又思考了一下的乔鲁诺决定诚实的说：”呃，没什么，就是听上去有点害羞...“

”我挂电话了。“

”请、请等一下！“乔鲁诺那是闭上眼睛终于把自己的意图说出来，“我是想问您、您...那个，身体还好吗？”

“…你小时候的健康教育教过你没事不要骚扰发情期Omega没有？“

乔鲁诺很纠结的听着耳机里传来DIO不开心的嗓音——虽然照这个逻辑，侧面意思好像不是发情期的Omega就能骚扰一样，但他还真没胆子在这种时候跟对方思维辩论，虽然不知道会有什么实质的后果——”不是在骚扰您，这是关心...好吧，推测过程我就不说，权当是直觉好了，总觉得您今天会发情是意外状况，所以......“

”所以你就藉此来羞辱我、觉得看一个大人发生了无法掌控的意外很好玩？“

”...什么？“听到这种语气完全不对的话让乔鲁诺背脊一凉，张了张嘴巴有些发不出声音，只得深呼吸尽量平复一下情绪、好能够掌控到条理谈吐的水平。

”我没有这个意思，冒犯到您真的很抱歉，假设——假设真的是这样，可能您的压力状况或作息影响到贺尔蒙水平，我只能说提早或延迟的发情是个结果；当然您现在处在一个不舒服的状况、冲我发脾气我都能理解，不过最主要还是要厘清是什么因素造成您的周期紊乱，如果您还是觉得这种关心很多余，我很抱歉。“

其实话说得并不完整，想来结构上还是有太多缝隙需要填充。乔鲁诺把脸埋进掌心，总之大概意思有传达到就好，只是没想到刚刚在对方家被请了饭被塞了玩偶整体感觉还好好的，怎么就突然惹人不高兴了。

而对方则是一阵沉默，他越安静乔鲁诺越慌，只得暗暗祈祷人快说点什么，就算真的身体不舒服又要朝他发脾气都好，毕竟沟通的首要条件就是言语交流，最怕其中一方不说话；只是他听见一些细碎的背景声，DIO仍迟迟不愿和他说话，就差一点——差那么一点点乔鲁诺就要开始从懊悔私讯对方、到觉得自己这种过度关注的行径真的很羞耻的时候——却又听到对面的DIO笑了出来。

...稍微等一下，他为什么在笑？

“您...”虽然他只是闷闷的笑......乔鲁诺的手滑到下半脸，想着对方现在是在演哪一出——他在笑——这个声音是笑声对吧？

“天啊，等等，你为什么还是一样好骗？”原本还是闷笑，DIO这下子是很不客气的直接大笑出来，“我拜託你长点心眼好不好？还是现在的小朋友都像你一样好骗？”

“先生——”还听着DIO得逞的笑声，乔鲁诺瞬间还真不知道该为对方脾气是闹着恶作剧感到无奈，还是该申诉一下自己有点被吓到。

“别喊了。”DIO连尾音都还带着笑意，“当时都告诉你没事了。发情期确实是提早到，但你想想，如果真的是作息或是工作压力使然，关心对事实是起不了作用的；我会让你用这种形式帮忙确实是有点报復心理，毕竟这阵子和你...也就是同一个Alpha一起相处的频率有点高也好，第一次为了确认你的情绪的临时标记也好，激素水平要不受影响都很困难。“

没想到这就那么容易影响到荷尔蒙了，该说不愧是信息素匹配度很高吗？乔鲁诺又仔细思考了一下这番话，迟疑的问：“是我的原因的话很不好意思...但您说的‘确认我的情绪’是什么意思？第一次临时标记不是您说您晚上要赴约，在场有其他Alpha、所以需要临时标避免麻烦的吗？”

“那个啊。”DIO的声音听上去像是动位子换了个姿势听电话，“一半一半吧，都过去了现在说出来也无妨；今天你也知道了被标记的Omega可以藉由气味讯息闻岀标记方Alpha较为细腻情绪波动，那天我们才刚登记结婚，你对我这种举动抱持着怎么样的想法，说实话口头上的叙述肯定有所保留，那还不如直接确认——所以当时看你慌成那样很有趣，怎么会有人这么好骗啊。“

”您真的很坏......“乔鲁诺把背靠回椅背，抬头看天花板反省一下自己怎么遇上了DIO就真的变得很容易上当，也不是太生气了但嘴上还是得抱怨一下，”用情绪吓唬人有点超过了哦？“

”这是在给你社会历练，还怕你以后哭着感谢我。“DIO哼哼两声接续道：”在我家的时候确实是身体不舒服来不及提到，毕竟这种影响是双向的，虽然不是绝对，不过你多少也注意一下自己易感期的状况。“

伸手翻了翻放在书桌右前方的桌曆，乔鲁诺发现上一次去购买抑制剂时是自己还未成年、也就是还不认识DIO之前一阵子的事了，连带也说不上以此为基准到底是‘居然和他认识了一个月了’还是‘才和他认识一个月吗’的感受比较准确，”啊，这么说来确实是有点迟的样子。“

”至于那只兔子，上面有留信息素味道是给你方便用的。“

”咦。“乔鲁诺顿了一下，几乎是可以理解为DIO认为他一个Alpha的易感期就跟小狗抱着娃娃这样那样似的；说实话床上外显行为大致上是差不多，但自己手贱去查这款娃娃的价钱，就觉得有被高级到可能撸不下手，除此之外还是有点心理障碍，”那个，虽然很谢谢您但是...该怎么说，就是这个味道在我的脑海认知已经和您连结在一起了，所以您说留给我方便用...会想到脸...呃，不对，等等、等我组织一下语言再和您说话。“

”哈啊？“对面的DIO传来了浓浓的鄙夷意味，”反正只是解决生理需求的应急，我和你才相处也不过几个时日、却多少也猜得出你身边根本没有Omega或暧昧对象；对Alpha来说做这种下半身思考的事情只需要闻味道就很好用了，不要想我的脸，好噁心。“

”不、不好意思？“乔鲁诺临急下还真判断不出来到底是他会纠结这种事情太小鸡肚肠还是DIO太心大，明明有‘可以不用娃娃’这个选项却不知道为什么被大脑自动忽略了，”所以说这太强人所难了吧？您让我闻着您的味道可以起反应、却不可以想着您做不是很奇怪吗！“

”……“

”……“乔鲁诺在一阵奇怪的沉默中扶着额头，这话说出去怎么感觉怪怪的、好像在逼问对方为什么不能想着他的脸DIY一样，自己不是想说这个的啊？

“…行吧你做的时候要想什么那是你的自由，但麻烦不要让我知道，当我怕你了这是最后的让步。”

听DIO说得好像拿他没办法似的，乔鲁诺心里那叫冤屈，只得赶快发话澄清，“等一下、为什么听上去好像在怀疑我一定会想什么很糟糕的画面场景？我发誓我真的从来没有想过和您发生任何一点超纲的行为！”

“停停停，我一开始只叫你不要想着我的脸，这种从图像想到动态场景的说法是怎么回事？你不要自己越描越黑。”

“我——”

“好了你...你挂一下电话。”

对方的语气突然变得难以捉摸了起来，乔鲁诺有些疑惑，虽然这个尴尬的话题被即时止住是很好，但DIO的声音好像有点急促有点为难，便忍不住多问了一句，“怎么了吗？”

话是问出口了却一直没有得到回复，只是隐约从收音孔传出细微的摩擦声，DIO似乎已经摘下耳机或者把手机放到别的地方去了，可能遇上了什么需要紧急终止谈话的状况；乔鲁诺理当把电话挂掉，只是微微的担心让他明白即便自己现在也做不了什么、却也不想那么轻易的结束通话。

直到他听见确实是布料磨蹭的声音逐渐清晰了起来，还连带着DIO压低嗓子稍稍抽一口气喘了一声，听得脸上一热这才赶快把电话按掉。

对啊，听他刚才说话没什么异样，都要忘了对方可是处在发情期中。乔鲁诺拍了拍脸，顺手在桌曆上画个圈，提醒自己明天去买一下抑制剂避免措手不及，来的时候也得记得算算周期。

或许是才刚结束话题，乔鲁诺撑着脸颊胡思乱想：印象中一对Alpha和Omega如果生理周期趋于配合，大多数会变成Alpha先进入易感期约莫两三天，接着Omega伴侣会进入发情期——毕竟精子在人体内存活时间差不多是三天左右，接续配合上排卵期到着床，这点用生理学完全解释得通——如果自己和DIO再接触更密切一些的话，大概就像现在一样、会先有不太明确的波动，然后慢慢变得比对方周期稍微提前吧？

那么社会新闻上那种很花心的Alpha是怎么回事？同时碰一堆Omega不会周期混乱吗？说到底易感期对Alpha来说，最直观的不舒服就是神经会变得比较敏感，受到刺激好比过浓的气味、过大的声音都会让这个时期的Alpha变得易怒暴躁。乔鲁诺倒是觉得自己情绪掌控还不错，表征可能不太明显、但确实在易感期中会对平时还算可以忍耐的事物特别容易感到厌烦。

他刮刮脸颊，不过这阵子可能也没那么多心思放在和DIO的关系上面，但摸着良心讲，DIO把政府这件事情处理得太好了；他之前偶尔还听着同学讲点班对或者谁谁谁之间的八卦，真的是无奇不有：有失恋走不出来的、花式求偶的、复杂多角恋的...乔鲁诺常常怀疑这些人是不是吃饱了撑着没事做，不过这样也好，自己还得拼奖学金也算是赚年度外快，新的学期预计在外租屋的话也需要一笔钱、有些能提早修的必修课程或许会佔用掉满大部分的课表，打工时间就会受到限制......

需要报告的科目也陆陆续续的完成，而一部份结束后就是笔试、这个学期也要迎来期末，暑假的时间也好来做其他安排。暂时把杂事放到一旁，乔鲁诺乖乖的翻开笔记开始整理科目重点。

……虽然现实好像没那么想简单的饶过他。

在乔鲁诺去买好当月健保剂量的抑制剂后不出三天，就做了一场有点色彩斑斓的梦、醒来时发现那只兔子娃娃不知道什么时候被他抱进怀里一起睡觉了。

乔鲁诺的鼻尖刚好凑在兔子的耳朵上，有点痒又有点好闻；他自暴自弃把脸埋进兔子的腹部深吸一口，带着香气的味道让他痛苦的呻吟了一声。

而没几秒后，像是会通灵的DIO传了则讯息给乔鲁诺，让他把学期结束后的第一个周末空下来，看来是不能拒绝(是说自己根本就没拒绝过他吧？乔鲁诺想)的那种。


End file.
